


Dark Blue Eyes

by Mangachan78



Series: YandereAnime [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Obsession, Rape, Yandere, Yaoi, character dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangachan78/pseuds/Mangachan78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo feels that he's stuck, trapped under the dark blue eyes of Kaien . - YandereKaienxIchigo !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to try this pair out KaienxIchigo ! But I really should work on ' Royal Blood ', but give me time I want to have it pleased for you all ;) 
> 
> Okay Ichigo will in begin 15, later 18 . Kaien is a yandere, in Chap 3 the fun will actually begin :D ! 
> 
> \- Manga-Chan78

Part of Kurosaki Ichigo wondered, what he was doing . So far away from home, his family and friends . All alone in america, in his new school . Where he decided to study, Ichigo is only 15 years old . His parents are quite worried, and Ichigo promised to call them everyday . And will visit them if he has time to do so, Karin and Yuzu promised to take care . Of Zangetsu ( his dog ), and his two cats Kon ( the orange cat ) and Takei ( the albino cat ) .

Ichigo looked with his brown eyes, to the door that leads to his class . He swallowed as he was nervous, what if no one likes him ? Everyone in his old school, think he is some gangster . because his hair, and he always looked angry . Ichigo opened the door, and looked quietly at his class . Who all looked at him . " How rude ! You have never learned to knock ? " Asked the teacher angrily at him, Ichigo went a little back . It was a young woman with long blond hair, brown eyes and her breasts were almost pushed in Ichigo's face . " And who are you ? "

" I'm the new student Kurosaki Ichigo ." The woman was silent for a moment, and went away from him ." Okay but don't forget the knock next time, come in now ." Ichigo nodded yes stunned, that her angry face suddenly disappeared . Behind her sweet smile, he followed her as he closed the door . And looked at his classs, who looked half heartily back at him . " Class this is your new classmate Kurosaki Ichigo frim Japan, so help him if he don't understand something okay ! "

" Yes ." Replied the class back ." Well Kurosaki you can sit next to Shiba he is also from Japan . Shiba let him see where you are ." Shiba lifted his hand up, and looked at Ichigo . Who almost thought he looked back at a mirror, but the difference is he has black hair and blue eyes . He seems bit taller than Ichigo, who looks small next to him . Ichigo went to him, and sat down ." Yo I'm Shiba Kaien, nice to meet you ! " Shiba smiled at him, Ichigo smiled back ." I'm Kurosaki Ichigo ."

and could not help but paused to look longer at Kaien, he looked just like him . Maybe a family member he does not know ." Yeah I know, but I'm sure . We're not family ." Kaien answered him, as he could read his thoughts ." Oh okay .."

The class just began again, Ichigo followed Kaien . Since it was not easy to follow them, and Kaien explained some things to him . But Ichigo did well, and could sometimes laugh with Kaien .

When lunch came Kaien decided to show Ichigo a bit around, and explained to rules to him . And the best places to eat, people you better not talk to . Where that was, or something random . " So were are you from ? Where did you live before ? " Asked Kaien as he and ichigo sat down ." I come from Japan, in Karakura I lived with my parents and little sisters . " Ichigo looked bit shy ." And you ? "

" I'm also from Japan, but then from Ryoka Town ."

" Really ? That's not so far from Karakura .. "

" The world is really small, don't you think ! " The two laughed and then suddenly, some other people walked to them ." Shiba-san ! "

" Ah Ichigo this is Kuchiki Rukia, Rukia this is .." Rukia smiled at Ichigo ." Hey Ichigo ! These are a group of friends, I hope you don't mind . If we sit here with you ."

" No .. It's okay .. " Ichigo then looked at a red-haired boy, who sat in front of him . The boy grinned that Ichigo almost blushed, as he looked nervous ." The name is Arabai Renji ! "

" Kurosaki Ichigo . "

Renji pointed his thumb, to two other boys ." The giant here is Chad, the nurd is Uryu .."

" It's still Ishida for you . "

" And he has a stick up his ass, so don't be too nice to him ." Ichigo decided not to say anything, and noticed there were also girls sitting at the table ." Hello ! I'm Inoue Orihime ! " Shouted a girl with long orange hair, as she sat down . Between Kaien and Ichigo Kaien looked like he, wanted to say something to her . But Ichigo interrupted him quickly ." I'm Kurosaki Ichigo ."

" Eh ! You are also japanese ! "

" He is in our class Orihime, did you not pay attention again ? " Asked a girl with short black hair .

" Hehe ." She's an airhead .

" Don't mind her, she has daydreaming as hobby ." The black haired girl told him, Ichigo nodded yes as he remained silent ." I'm Arisawa Tatsuki, don't mess with me ." Ichigo saw the threat in her eyes, but disappeared as Kaien came in between them ." Haha Tatsuki stay away from my buddy, you make me jealous ~ "

" ... You're sure a player Kaien .. "

Orihime who still sat between Kaien and Ichigo, smiled as she held them ." Let's do a group hug ! "

" Okay but Orihime I want to sit next to Ichigo ."

" Eh why ! " Ichigo also don't understand but when, Kaien had a look in his eyes . When he looked to Orihime, Kaien suddenly sat next to him with a big smile . The whole table was quiet, until Rukia decided to break it . " Shiba-san Miyako-dono was looking for you, but looks like she did not find you .. Yet . "

" Rukia i want to eat okay .." Kaien groaned as he looked sick, Ichigo looked confused at Renji . Who wanted to laugh, as tears came in his eyes ." Miyako-chan is Kaien's ex, but let's say there is a reason why she is the ex . "

" Kai-chan ! " Suddenly a brown haired girl, jumped on Kaien who screamed in fear ." Miyako let me go ! " Shouted Kaien as he wanted to push her off ." Eh do not speak to your girl like that, I told you I missed you . "

" Liar ! You followed him to his house yesterday .. "

Ichigo's mouth dropped open, as he looked at the ' _stalker_ ' ." Stalker .."

" Who are you ? Ah you look like Kai-chan, but sorry you are not really my taste ."

" Thank god .." Renji ignored the other two, and looked at Ichigo ." So Ichigo you stay here very long or .."

" I only will go to school here, and then I go back home ."

" Too bad it would been great, as we have the same job and everything . You never know how the outside world can be ! "

" Yes of course ..."

" I mean it Miyako ! Get off of me ! " Kaien pushed her this time away from him, Miyako looked startled . And also began to shout at him ." Why do you not love me ! " She shouted . " I don't love you, because I get sick of you ! "

" But I love you so much ! "

" But I don't love you ! "

And then Miyako started to scream to Rukia ." This is your fault ! Because you want Kai-chan, and let him think he hates me ! Go die ! Go die ! " And suddenly someone threw his food and drink on her, so that the whole school could see that . As everyone went quiet, and looked in shock to Ichigo . Miyako looked at him with tears, as Ichigo looked angry at her ." You make me sick ."

Miyako could not control her tears, as Ichigo stood in front of her ." You are such sick person, and very pathetic to blame others . From your stupid mistakes, you are a stalker . A pathetic stalker that makes everyone sick ." Miyako's mouth opened but no response from her ." Disappear .." And she did ." I will get you back from this ! " She shouted angry as she ran away ." Wow Ichigo ! " Ichigo blushed a bit, as everyone looked at him . But Kaien was the one who wore the most emotions than anyone . And then he smiled and held Ichigo close to him ." You are the man ! "

" Thank you Ichigo ." Rukia said with a smile, Ichigo blushed a little at her . And looked away ." It's nothing .."

That blush was seen by two eyes, before is disappeared .

( **After school** )

As it was after school Ichigo took his bags, and went to the boarding . He looked around for his room, he does not really knows where it is . But hopes he is on the right way ." Oh here begins room 201 .." And he had room 215, and walked towards the room . He smiled as he saw his door, and opened the door with his key . And went inside and saw someone already in ." Ichigo ! "

Ichigo looked at Kaien who stood in front of him ." You are my new roommate, this will be fun ! Come inside, come inside ." Ichigo went inside, and looked around the room . It was big enough for two people, Ichigo saw Kaien already took the bottom bunk ." Be carefull with the stuff, I don't want you to fall ." The room was also messy .

" Okay . "

Ichigo put his bags down, and looked more around him ." I'm glad you are my roommate, so I'm not alone anymore as I thought . "

" Alone ? "

" Yes all my other roommates, ignored me or exchanged rooms . Very annoying I've never done anything to them or something . "

Ichigo nodded yes ." Very annoying .. " Kaien was nice and friendly, Ichigo did not get it . Why his other roommates did such thing to him, then Ichigo's eyes fell on the books . And picked one up . " _Bleeding Kiss .. "_ And grabbed the other ." _Moons Black Day . "_

And then grabbed a other one ." _Dark Obsession .. "_

" Ah yes those are my books, I huh .. " Kaien looked nervous but saw Ichigo started to smile ." Can I borrow them ? I like to read some of them, I think the writer is great ! "

Kaien looked first shocked and then smiled ." Okay ! "

" Can I look at them all, because I wanted to see which I did not have readed yet ."

" It's okay, say I did not think we would like the same author ."

" Me neither ! " Ichigo found some books that he had not readed yet ." Have you readed a lot books of Wakana Kaoru ? "

" Not all of them, but there are a five I really like ." Ichigo's eyes looked pleased, at the books he wanted to read . " Can I borrow them ?"

Kaien was first quiet, and then he smiled ." Okay ! "

Ichigo smiled back and put the books neatly away, when he began to unpack his things . He suddenly saw something on the closet, and tried to see it better . " Heh here is name Hisagi Shuuhei .." He looked at Kaien, who did not look back at him ." Oh yeah he .. He will not show up anymore, so they gave you his place . "

" Oh okay is it your closet now, or mine ? "

" You can have it ."

" Okay thank you ."

Ichigo did not really believed a word what Kaien said, and felt a bad feeling grew .

Deep in the night Ichigo could hardly sleep, he turned and turned . And he felt like he was watched, but did not know from where . Ichigo felt chills come over him, and tried to calm himself down .

_You have to get used here, there's nothing to be afraid of .._

Even thought Ichigo does not know, that he is very wrong .


End file.
